


Dark Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Leather Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Kuro (Voltron), no betas we die like men, robot arm shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuro and Lance enjoy some roleplay





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for MisterR on the SLM server, im so sorry this is late as fuck and also awful quality but i just couldn’t get it done 😩
> 
> as usual antis mind your own business challenge

Kuro’s glowing golden eyes found Lance’s in the low light, looking up through long lashes from his position tied to a chair. He pouted, mostly for show, and to entice the smaller man to come closer. From what Kuro could see with his enhanced night vision, Lance cut a striking figure in a dark blue leather cuttoff top with white accents, and matching pants that looked as if he had been poured into them. They accentuated his lean curves perfectly, and the top showed off the bronzed skin of his toned stomach nicely. It also made Kuro far more aware of his own unclothed state.

He walked towards Kuro slowly, eyeing the man sharply to make sure he didn’t move, as his arms were still free. Lance sat himself on Kuro’s lap, facing him, a dangerous look in his eyes. Kuro shivered at the sensation of leather against his bare skin. Then Lance trailed delicate fingers down Kuro’s metallic arm, and deftly flipped open an access panel with the press of a button. 

Lance’s fingers dug into the exposed wires of Kuro’s arm, digging around for the switch he was looking for. Kuro’s yellow, softly glowing eyes were glazed over, his mouth open and breath hitching with every other inhalation. Every time Lance brushed against a circuit Kuro moaned softly, squirming in place where the other man had him pinned. Occasionally, Lance would deliberately wrap a finger around, or tug on, a wire before going past it, relishing the sounds Kuro would make. 

“You-ah! You bastard, you know what that does to m-nnngh…” The dark-haired clone couldn’t even get out a full sentence under the onslaught. 

“As if it’s my fault you’re such a masochistic slut,” Lance cajoled, punctuating each word with a tug on a wire.

Finally, Lance found what he was looking for. With a dangerous grin in Kuro’s direction, he flipped the switch. Instantly, Kuro’s eyes rolled back, high pitched moans and gasps flowing from his mouth and bucking his hips up against empty air. His cock twitched hard, leaking profusely onto his taut stomach. Lance looked on, stroking his own cock absentmindedly as he watched his partner lose himself in the neurological stimulation. 

Then, just as quickly as it had started, the sensations ended as Lance flipped the switch again.

Lance’s delicate hands closed around Kuro’s pale throat, squeezing, slowly cutting off his air supply. Kuro moaned helplessly, nails scrabbling at the arms of the chair. Lance ground his achingly hard cock against Kuro’s as he worried at the other man’s earlobe with sharp teeth. The pressure was incredible, and he bucked his hips against Kuro’s harder, desperate to relieve some of the tension. They ground their cocks together, Lance mouthing at Kuro’s neck and sucking bruises into his pale skin.

The brunette dug his fingernails into the scar tissue surrounding the place where Kuro’s prosthetic met flesh, causing the other man to groan and thrust his hips against Lance’s roughly, panting into his neck and weakly moaning his name. 

Reaching behind Kuro, Lance undid the restraints, and stepped back from his place on the dark-haired man’s lap. He grabbed him by the shoulders, and bodily dragged him over to the bed in the darkened room. 

Lance shoved the other man roughly onto the bed, positioning him so his face pressed into the mattress and his ass was in the air. Lance took hold of his cock and teasingly rubbed it against Kuro’s hole, causing the other man to whimper and press his face further into the sheets. After a minute of this, Lance went to the side table and began rummaging through the drawer, hands eventually coming upon the bottle of lube he was looking for. He popped open the cap, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers.

Slicked fingers circled Kuro’s entrance, rubbing against him but never penetrating. He squirmed, desperate for more, and Lance finally gave in, slowly pressing in one finger to start with. Kuro inhaled sharply, cock twitching where it bobbed between his legs. Lance started gently at first, but Kuro quickly grew impatient, pushing back against Lance’s singular finger. He slowly pressed in another, twisting and scissoring them, deliberately thrusting just shy of the other man’s prostate. Kuro growled in frustration, clawed hands digging into the sheets.

Eventually, Lance was done teasing. Pushing Kuro’s head back down, he thrust into the man’s lube-soaked hole in one go, causing him to scream in pleasure. The pace he set was rough and unrelenting, slender fingers gripping Kuro’s hips tight enough to leave bruises.

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Kuro gasped out, voice increasing in pitch with every movement of Lance’s cock. His claws tore the sheets to shreds as he writhed in pleasure. The other man thrust into him slow and deep, every drag of his length against Kuro’s walls eliciting a moan from him. Lance smirked as Kuro’s voice got higher and more breathy, signaling his rapidly approaching orgasm. 

“Look at you, squirming on my cock like the slut you are.” Lance smacked the other man’s ass, hard, making him clench around his cock. Lance’s breath hitched and he picked up the pace again. “You wanna cum, pet?”

Kuro growled in response, pushing back against the other man. Lance ground against his prostate, eliciting and high, punched-out gasp from Kuro.

“Oh fuck oh fuck please let me cum, please!” His restraint had finally snapped. Triumphant pleasure coursed through Lance as he heard those words. Reaching down, he gripped the other man’s dripping cock, stroking it just this side of too rough. He moaned brokenly, thrusting into Lance’s fist, chasing his end.

A few more strokes had Kuro spurting hard onto the sheets below him with an oversensitized sob, Lance following him shortly after. They collapsed down onto the sheets, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Lance helped Kuro turn onto his side, looking him in the eyes.

“You okay baby?” He kissed the other man’s forehead softly. Kuro nodded, a small smile gracing his features. Lance wrapped his arms around him, humming. “Love you,”


End file.
